A device for supplying an installation, such as, in particular, a printing press, with material is known from DE 39 10 444 C2. Rolls of material are placed into intermediate storage in a buffer depot. The buffer depot has two shelf blocks, between which a stacking device is provided, which stacking device is configured for serving both of the shelf blocks.
DE 100 57 735 A1 discloses a system for providing articles, and having a plurality of parallel rows of shelves. Storage and pickup lanes are alternatingly located between the rows of shelves.
A storage system is disclosed in DE 21 58 537 A. Storage locations of a center row of shelves can be served from aisles adjoining both sides.
EP 0 334 366 A2 discloses three depot regions, namely a main depot, embodied as a stack-type depot; an intermediate depot; and a supply of rolls. In the intermediate depot, storage places in multiple rows side by side are provided, which storage places can be reached from above by a crane arrangement.
In DE 44 16 213 A1, a main depot and an intermediate depot are disclosed; the intermediate depot is embodied as a shelving depot. The intermediate depots are embodied as shelf blocks that can be accessed from one side.